Polymer may be recovered from a polymerization reactor and fed to a devolatilizer where undesirable components such as unreacted monomer or solvent may be removed from the polymer. For example, volatiles may be removed by vacuum distillation, flash devolatization, stripping, increasing polymer surface area, or combinations thereof. The surface area of a polymer may be increased by passing the polymer through a devolatilizer nozzle, which is an arrangement of one or more flow tubes having a plurality of small perforations or holes directed downward in a vessel for discharging molten polymer downward from the holes in relatively small diameter continuous vertical strands resembling spaghetti strands. The polymer strands provide increased surface area for devolatilization of the polymer. Examples of devolatilizer nozzles may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,813, 4,294,652, 4,934,433, 5,118,388, and 5,874,525, and U.S. Published Application 2005/0097748, which are incorporated herein by reference. Given the commercial importance of devolatilization, an ongoing need exists for improved devolatilization processes and associated equipment such as nozzles.